Saving the Worlds/Roleplay
Idea By: Minecraft Info A new villian rises to destroy the worlds. The former fighters must now defeat him to save their homes. RP Characters Axey (Minecraft) Link (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Epona (Icy) Volvagia (Icy) Lucario (Icy) Kirby (Icy) Servine(WolfStar) Iggy(WolfStar) Samus(WolfStar) Ridley(WolfStar) Freeze(WolfStar) In the Many Worlds..... Link sat under the tree at the Ordon Ranch with Epona beside him. He was guarding the goats that grazed there. He wasn't sure if he was to be happy that he was home, or miss the thrill of adventure. Unlike when he was at the stadium, he wore his old, beaten up "clothes" that looked like rags more than anything. He didn't wear his green hat or anything else people came to know him by at the arena, except for his sword, which was in its sheath swung around his back. Meanwhile Servine was fighting in her world agasint some ice. "Wake up Kyruem!" she yelled. However it spilt into not Kyruem, but a Haxorus! "I am Axey, and now I will take over all the gaming worlds! I will start with Pokemon, Kirby, Mario and Legend of Zelda then move on to smaller things like Metroid and Star Fox! Nothing can stop me!" He said. "Oh poop, I try to awaken the legendnary Kyruem and cute little frozen dittos but I akwaken some evil Haxorus? Oh god, (*^^**&%&&*%^^#%^$$&* ! And yes, I did curse. But that doesn't matter! Do I want our worlds taken? No! I need to find Legend! Is he is the light stone. Wow that is bad." exclaimed Sevine.(Man long post!) ✰WolfStar✰ Lucario was eating dinner with her family. She felt horrible that her best friend had died trying to save her. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Axey ran towards Lucario's place. Servien followed. "This is bad! I might travel around all regions just like Legend!" she thought. A couple scared Pidove flew away as Axey ran past. "Why did I have to forget wrap!" muttered Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ "What the-" said Lucario as she saw the pokemon run towards her house. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:25, September 16, 2012 (UTC) "Go! I hold you guys off!" Servine yelled to Lucario. She then used Leaf Blade on Axey. ✰WolfStar✰ They couldn't escape with Adina being in a wheelchair. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Legend flew in, protecting the Lucarios. Freeze dragged along. They both use dragon pulse and made Axey run off. "Weak Kyruem." thought Servine. Freeze then said "Were are the dittos?". "Their aren't dittos here! You've been at the giant chasm to long, Freeze!" exclaimed Legend. It was true for all Kyruems. Freeze stormed off. "Wow that guy has some issuses." said Dewott who walked up. "Talk about." said Servine and Legend. ✰WolfStar✰ "Thank you," said Lucario's father. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:05, September 16, 2012 (UTC)" "Any time!" growled Legend. Servine couldn't belive that Legend was that good! ✰WolfStar✰ "You are welcome here any time," said her father. "No!" shouted Lucario as soon as he said that. "Um, I mean...." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Legend then started talking about Dittos. "SHUT UP!" yelled Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ Lucario's mother realized what Lucario was talking about now. "Um, thank you very much. But we are right in the middle of dinner and wish to finish in peace," she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) "Wait, I saved you from Servine and Dewott. And the only mean legendnary I know is Zerkorm." Legend growled. ✰WolfStar✰ "Yes, but our daughter just came home. This meal is specail for her," said Anna. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Freeze was mad. He froze Legend. ✰WolfStar✰ "Please," said Anna. "We don't want trouble, our family has just been apart for so long, you see?" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) They all left. ✰WolfStar✰ They went back inside their house. (Take the fight to Hyrule) In Hyrule.... The sun began to set, but Link still had to wait several more hours to go home. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Axey ran in. He stormed up and grabbed Link. Iggy was scanning his devises from the mario world when he felt something was going on. He went to the LoZ world where he saw Axey with Link. Iggy shoot Axey, freeing Link. "Ready to battle some pokemon?" Iggy asked. ✰WolfStar✰ Link didn't reply, but drew his sword. He slashed at Axey. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:38, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Axey used Dragon Pulse at Link. Iggy saved him by shooting Axey. ✰WolfStar✰ Link deflected the dragon pulse with his sword. The other villagers were terrified and ran for shelter. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) A large blast shot Axey. Ridley and Samus ran in. Ridley shot a large fireball at Axey. Axey didn't take very much damage and attacked Ridley. Freeze came and froze Axey. "Nice timeing, Kyruem." said Iggy. "My name is Freeze." said the kyruem. ''"(Beep!), I though I would never have to see these morons again..." ''thought Link, bitterly. Ilia rushed out of her house. "What the (beep!)" she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, Iggy had gotten smarter. Smart eought to make stuff that WORKS. Samus was the same and Ridley probaly grew a bit more. Freeze watched terrfired as Axey broke free. Samus shot Axey, but it defelcted back on her. "I get hurt but grow stronger every time you (beep!)s attack me!" roared Axey. ✰WolfStar✰ "Stay back," said Link to Ilia. She crossed her arms angrily but did as he said. He vanished suddenly....♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) "What?" thought Axey. Legend came and used Fusion Flare in Axey. ✰WolfStar✰ Link used the darkness as cover. He drew a knife without being heard or seen. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:52, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Axey left for popstar. Iggy used his skill to decet were Axey was going. "He's heading towards popstar." said Iggy. "I'm sure Meta Knight and Kirby can handle it." said Samus. ✰WolfStar✰ "(beep!)it," said Link as he lept down from a tall tree. He put the knife away. In Popstar... Kirby sat under a tree and ate apples. He missed his friend. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:56, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Meta Knight missed Snake. Just then Axey attacked. Meta Knight ran up and slashed Axey. Axey ran at Meta Knight but missed. "I'm to fast for you!" exclaimed Meta Knight. ✰WolfStar✰ Kirby threw an apple at Axey an kept on eating. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Meta Knight yelled at Axey. "Hey Kirby, Little help here? Ya got your hammer, bro?" asked Meta Knight. ✰WolfStar✰ Kirby shook his head, but threw more apples at Axey. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Legend came in and shot Axey with DragonBreath. ✰WolfStar✰ Kirby threw more apples. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:12, September 17, 2012 (UTC) "Wow" thought MK. ✰WolfStar✰ He took a bite out of one an threw it at Meta Knight. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:15, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Axey used his strong powers to connect all the worlds he had used. Everyone he saw mainly(Expect lucario's falimy) were teleported into a dark relam. ✰WolfStar✰ "What the heck! I can't freaking see!" shouted Zelda. "Zelda?" said Link. "Yeah, how the heck did I get here?" she replied. Link shrugged. All the other fighters were their. Just then lgiths flickered. "Welcome to my world. Now you are all prisoners until you defeat me and my Axew Army" said Axey, moning to around 1,000,000,000 Axews. ✰WolfStar✰ "This is stupid!" shouted Zelda. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:20, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Axews attacked. ✰WolfStar✰ Link kicked one in the face and it died. "Wow..." he said, not ammused. Zelda drew her own sword, but it was mostly meant for decoration than a weapon. She killed several Axews. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Legend killed about 1,000 in one strike. Iggy shot a couple. Freeze froze the rest. ✰WolfStar✰ Link waited for their next move. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Axey growled. He ran at the rest. He then sucked everyone but Freeze's power badly so they only had enought to kill a couple creatues, but nothing as powerful as a pokemon. Link didn't need powers to fight. He slashed at Axey, cuttig deep into it's skin. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:20, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Freeze using all his power to destory Axey. Axey screammed in pain as he was teleported back to his icy block in the Giant Chasm. Freeze fainting thought, using to much of his power. Legend looked sad. "Well that's done!" exclaimed a super happy Snake. Servine was no were to be seen thought. ✰WolfStar✰ (O.K... what the heck do we do now?) Link leaned against his sword, which was partally stabbed into the ground, and waited. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 12:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Axey then broke out, attacking and BADLY wounding Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ Link didn't have any f his other weapons other than his sword. He slashed at Axey. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:00, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Axey refelected back on Link. ✰WolfStar✰ Link started bleeding badly from his arm. He didn't have any armor on at all. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh poop!" yelled a voice. It was Servine. She was being chansed by an evil army of 1,000 Rayquaza and 500 Groudens. "Wow." said Snake and Meta Knight. ✰WolfStar✰ Link an Zelda couldn't take it anymore. Zelda used her powers to teleport them back to Hyrule. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Link and Zelda were teleported back. Freeze woke up. He charged at Axey. ✰WolfStar✰ Zelda sighed and took out a Rubix Cube. She tried to solve it but could not. She started getting angry. Link asked "Zelda, you need some help-" "No!" she shouted angrily. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Rayquazas and Zerkorms attacked everyone. Freeze tried to freeze them but it had no affect. ✰WolfStar✰ Link was able to place a forcefeild around him an Zelda so they woudn't get hurt. "Can I at least give you a hint?" he asked her. "No!" she shouted. Her face was red. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Rayquazas coiled around Kirby, Snake and Meta Knight. A Zerkorm shot Freeze. Legend hit the Zerkorm with fusion flare, killing it. Iggy was playing video games. ✰WolfStar✰ "Can we go now?" asked Link. "I don't get paid for when I'm not at my post." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Axey charged at Link. He cut him hard with his claws. ✰WolfStar✰ Link bleed badly. He slashed at Axey's head. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Axey hurt Link badly. Then he healed himself. Freeze knew what he had to do. Meta Knight killed a few Rayquazas. "Super Weak ones." he said. Legend took on and soon pretty much all the Zerkorms and Rayquazas were dead. ✰WolfStar✰ Link bandaged his wounds and was fine. Zelda was still solving the rubix cube. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC Axey destoried the cube. ✰WolfStar✰ "You (beep!)! I almost solved it!" shoutec Zelda. "No, not really..." said Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Freeze then used all his power to freeze Axey. "Well that's done." said Servine. Freeze fainted. "Are you OK?" exclaimed a worried Legend. "I'm always ok, big bro." repiled Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ So, Axey was frozen again and everyone returned home. And Servine never hit another ice block again. Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay